Protection
by Malakia
Summary: Sometimes it's the unexpected things that bring things to light. Not beta'd


**Again I am a day late but here is Day 3: Protection**

* * *

The sound of heavy breathing filtered through the room as two teens lay on the bed, naked as the day they were born. Both of them were staring up at the ceiling, trying to catch their breaths, minds trying to come back down to earth. The white haired teen- Soul- moved first turning on his side and looked over at the girl next to him, his meister, Maka. "Maka, did we just-"

"Yep," Maka replied still coming back down to earth.

"Shit..." Soul moved on his back again. "I can't believe we just did that..."

In their defense, they both had returned from a mission that all intents and purposes they should have died on. Added to the fact that both of them were fighting back their feelings for _years _that was about to boil over in the past few months. It was any wonder that the two of them, high off adrenaline and relief, ended up falling into bed without a second thought.

Now though, after everything had worn off, that left the two of them laying on Maka's bed, trying to deal with the consequences of what they had just done. "Oh...," Maka said out loud, catching Soul's attention. "Oh- Oh FUCK!" She practically tore the sheets up off the bed, wrapping them around her as she stood up and began to pace the room in a panic.

"Maka?" Soul asked, sitting up himself, placing a pillow on his lap. His meister might have seen... _things_ last night but he highly doubted that she would appreciate seeing him naked now.

Maka didn't respond, just kept pacing manically and muttering under her breath. "Uh... Maka...?" Soul tried again, a pit forming in the bottom of his stomach. "Are you ok?" Did she really regret it that much? Was this the end of their partnership?

Finally, as if hearing him for the first time, Maka looked up at him, eyes wide with worry and... anger? "We're both idiots," she stated frankly.

Soul tilted his head to the side, not understanding but hoping that she wasn't saying what he thought she was saying. "So you regret-"

"No!" Maka shouted, holding the sheets tighter to her body. "I mean, sort of...? But that isn't what I am talking about!"

Soul blinked slowly, trying to catch on to what she was saying. He didn't speak, he rather not if he got the answer wrong and got a good ass kicking for it, causing Maka to huff.

"Soul... we didn't have any _protection._"

Soul's brain seemed to be stalling after his mind blowing orgasm not minutes ago, because it took him a few seconds for the statement to process through his brain. "...Fuck...," he muttered, dropping his face into his hands. "Oh my fucking god..." Could this day just get any worse?

He heard Maka sigh but didn't look up to see her coming down to sit next to him. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes trying to process the information and overcome their growing fear.

"What do we do?" Soul finally asked, looking over his though she wasn't looking at him, he could see her face was scrunched in concentration and worry, which caused the knot in his stomach to tighten more. If only he was able to control of himself last night none of this would have happened. They wouldn't be in this mess and still be partners.

"Well... I could go get the morning after pill...," Maka whispered, her cheeks starting to turn red in embarrassment.

"I can go get it," Soul offered immediately, wanting to rectify his mistake. Maka snapped her gaze over to him. "I mean," he stammered, continuing. "This is sort of my fault and I just want-" He was cut short when he was suddenly hit repeatedly by a pillow.

"What the hell, woman?!" Soul shouted, raising his arms to protect himself and inevitably falling down on the floor. Once on the floor, the pillow attack stopped and he dared to peek through the gap in his arms to look over the young woman.

There were fire in her green eyes that he rarely saw, and her face red, eyebrows scrunched together, and mouth formed into a snarl. "Don't you _dare,_" she started, in a dangerous voice. "Think for one second that this is _all _your fault, you bastard!"

"Well then what do you want me to think!?" Soul shouted back sitting up, forgetting his nudity. "I kissed you first-"

"We kissed each other at the same time!"

"I forgot to use a freakin' condom! I should have at least remembered that!"

Maka let out an aggravated noise as she fell back on the bed. "It was both our faults! I should have thought about the condom too!" Soul sighed and leaned against the bed. Neither of them spoke again, each of them blaming themselves for what had happened and trying to figure what to do.

Soul sighed again and then started to move up to lay down on the bed next to Maka. He laid down on his front using his arms to pillow his head as he looked at his meister. His heart broke a little seeing the watering in her eyes that meant she was going to start crying soon. "Hey...," he whispered, catching her attention. She looked at him wide eyed, fighting back her tears and panic. Soul just wanted to reach out and touch her, offering his comfort but held back. "Do you regret what happened last night?" he asked quietly, the question burning in the forefront of his mind.

Immediately Maka shook her head, relieving some stress that Soul was feeling. "No...," she said quietly. "No, not really. I just wish it would have happened... differently, you know?" Soul nodded in understanding; the two of them were so close now that he could just tell what she was saying most days without even trying.

"I understand," he reaffirmed. "But it happened, so what do you want to do? I'll follow your lead on this one."

"Like you don't on a daily basis," Maka joked, trying to lighten the mood. Soul smiled a little at that.

"Well just easier to follow want you want, you stubborn bookworm," he countered back. Maka smiled a little at that but then let it drop and looked back up at the ceiling.

Soul stayed quiet, knowing Maka was trying to figure out what to do at the moment. He didn't know how long the two of them laid there like that, him just staring at her while Maka thought, but the silence was broken when Maka asked quietly, "I... Do you think I am a bad person... that if I were pregnant... I would want to keep the baby...?"

Soul blinked in surprise. Well, this was unexpected. "I don't think so," Soul said carefully. "But do you _really _want to?" Maka snapped her gaze towards him, letting some of her panic seep through for him to see.

"Don't you want to have kids?" she asked.

"I mean, yeah, I do," he responded struggling to answer her question. He sighed angrily as he looked away. "I mean, yes, one day. I do want kids. And I would... _love _to have kids with you." He narrowed his eyes in concentration, almost not believing he said that, but they just had sex, might as well reveal the rest of what he was feeling. "But we're young," he continued. "You're seventeen and I'm eighteen. Hell, we have so much ahead of us Maka."

"...Would you leave me if I were pregnant?" she asked quietly in a vulnerable voice.

Soul looked at her again. "No," he admitted adamantly. "I would never leave you. I would protect from everybody's that got a problem with that and keep protecting you no matter what. If you want to keep a child then I'll stay and be the best fucking father in the world."

Maka smiled at that and began laughing a little. "Oh there is a scary thought," she said, turning on her side. "You, as a dad."

"Well think about you as a mom," Soul countered, shifting until he was always on his side. "You would probably 'Maka chop' the kid every time they did something stupid."

"Well, not _every _time..." Both of them laughed at that.

"So... we're good right?" Soul asked, once they both calmed down.

"Yeah," Maka said, reaching out and taking his hand. "We're good." She scooted closer to him, snuggling against his chest. Soul smiled and buried his face in Maka's hair, breathing in her earthy scent.

At that moment both of them were tempted to say- "I love you"s but neither of them felt it was the right time at that moment. Perhaps later, but for now they just enjoyed holding each other, both imagining what the future would hold.

* * *

**Much Love!**


End file.
